The Moment
by Author tanpa nama
Summary: Sering kali Kuroko merasa bahwa dunia ini tidak adil. Ia harus menyembunyikan statusnya dari banyak orang. Sering kali juga hatinya mendadak panas jika gosip lain menyebar. Tapi mau bagaimanapun, ia harus bersabar untuk menjalani semuanya.


Kakinya yang jenjang melangkah memasuki kelas yang sudah ramai itu. Tas selempang berwarna biru muda tertaruh begitu saja di atas meja. Barisan paling depan. Dia termasuk anak pintar yang pasif. Mengamati keadaan kelasnya, gadis berambut biru muda itu terlihat menatap sendu seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang sepunggung yang diurai. Poninya yang cukup panjang menghalangi dahinya yang memang agak sedikit lebar.

Duduk dari dua kursi setelah dia, gadis berambut kuning itu menangis tersedu. Ditemani seorang gadis tinggi berambut ungu di sampingnya.

"... lalu dia bilang, bukan nya dia benci aku.." Isakan-isakan terdengar pilu di telinga gadis berambut biru muda yang panjangnya sepunggung itu. Di ikat ponytail, dan membiarkan poninya menyamping. Matanya yang berwarna biru langit menatap datar gadis tersebut.

"Sudahlah... jangan menangis." Gadis berambut ungu tersebut menepuk gadis berambut pirang yang ia ketahui bernama Kise Ryouta.

"Tapi apa boleh buat, dia suka Yuki-_san_, lalu dia minta maaf." Gadis tersebut semakin terisak. Membelakangi gadis berambut ungu yang dia ketahui bernama Murasakibara Atsushi.

Pandangan matanya berubah menjadi sendu.

"Terkadang dunia memang tidak adil, yah..."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Moment by Author tanpa nama**

**The Moment After We Kissed by Ozaki Ira**

_Ada sebagian cerita yang saya ambil dari sana. Halaman pertamanya saja. Saya tidak ada niat untuk mengambil keseluruhan ide cerita di sana. Hanya sebagai ide awal yang akan menyambung pada cerita milik saya. Fic ini juga bukan sepenuhnya milik saya, ide awalnya adalah milik Ozaki Ira yang menjadi salah satu mangaka idola saya._

**Warning! Alternative Universe, OOC, Fem!Kuroko, Typo and Etc**

_Khusus untuk Harin Atraba  
_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Gadis berambut biru muda itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas. Wajahnya masih datar, dia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan apapun. Tiga buah novel yang sudah ia baca semalam akan ia kembalikan lagi ke perpustakaan saat ini. Meminjam kembali buku, dan esok harinya ia akan mengembalikan nya. Mudah. Tentu saja, tidak ada yang sulit dengan itu. Beberapa hal mungkin akan membuatnya tertarik jika kepala perpustakaan mengijinkan nya untuk menginap di sana.

Itu lebih mengasyikan.

Kakinya melangkah untuk menuruni tangga. Ada sapaan yang hanya dibalasnya dengan anggukan. Tanpa senyum sama sekali.

Perpustakaan berada di lantai dua, dan kelasnya adalah di lantai tiga. Jadi, mau tidak mau dia harus turun ke satu lantai untuk ke perpustakaan. Ia memegang buku-buku itu dengan erat. Kepalanya menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik helaian halus berwarna biru itu.

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

_Srek_

Kepalanya terangkat. Wangi buku-buku baru membuatnya bertambah semangat. Melepas sepatunya di luar, dia kemudian masuk dan menuju ke arah konter tempat penjaga perpustakaan menunggu. Tidak lupa membawa kartu anggota berisi identitasnya.

Ia membawa senyum. Khusus untuk penjaga perpustakaan itu. Dia laki-laki. Berambut hijau dan bermata sama, memakai kaca mata dan terlihat datar. Midorima Shintarou namanya. Dia anak kelas 3, sama sepertinya. Kelasnya dan lelaki itu bersebelahan. Yang ia tau, lelaki itu sangat anti sosial, kecuali dengan pemuda berambut merah yang selalu berada di sampingnya dimanapun ia berada. Dia cukup mengenalnya, atau harus dikatakan, dia _sangat_ mengenal teman Midorima?

"Selamat siang, Midorima-_kun_." Gadis manis itu tersenyum tipis, menyerahkan bukunya yang langsung di ambil oleh Midorima tanpa berkata apapun.

"Selamat siang, Kuroko-_san_." Dia balas menjawab, tanpa senyum, hanya sekedar melirik.

Gadis bernama Kuroko Tetsuya itu mengangguk. Dia melangkah mundur sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju rak berisi buku-buku yang ia duga adalah baru. Tangan nya mengitari buku-buku itu. Matanya melirik judul-judul dan pengarang yang terdapat di samping cover. Bergumam pelan, dia mengambil buku bersampul biru dengan kisah cinta yang mungkin akan membuatnya lebih baik. Setidaknya kisah di dalam buku lebih baik daripada aslinya.

"Aku baru saja membaca yang itu."

Suara maskulin yang dingin itu membuat tubuhnya berbalik. Seorang pemuda berambut merah dan bermata sama menyandarkan punggungnya ke rak buku di belakang tubuhnya. Wajahnya terlihat dingin. Bersidekap dan terlihat bosan.

"Kisah cintanya datar, aku bahkan tidak merasakan feelnya sama sekali." Pemuda itu berkomentar.

Akashi Seijuurou.

Dia lelaki yang selalu ditemuinya di perpustakaan. Sahabat Midorima Shintarou dan pemuda yang memiliki kekuasaan atas sekolah ini. Dia orang kaya. Orang tuanya memiliki cabang bisnis dimana-mana. Dia tampan, banyak gadis di sekolah ini yang mengejar-ngejar dirinya, entah karena cinta atau uang. Dia tidak tau menau tentang itu.

Kuroko mengangguk angguk seolah paham.

"Buku dengan judul The Moment lebih bagus. Meski pluff aku pikir dia memiliki imajenasi yang indah mengenai sebuah percintaan." Akashi melangkah sekali. Mendekati Kuroko dan berdiri di sampingnya. Jemarinya yang panjang kemudian menyusuri buku-buku itu. Tatapan nya tetap datar. Kuroko memperhatikan nya dengan seksama. Bagaimana bulu mata lentik lelaki itu ikut turun saat dia mengedip, dan bagaimana bibirnya yang tipis membentuk senyuman meski tidak ketara.

Kuroko menunduk, menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah.

"Ini." Akashi menyerahkan buku bersampul merah itu.

Kuroko mengambilnya. Pria itu bukan kutu buku, dia pemain basket andalan sekolah. Yang mengherankan, bagaimana dia tau tentang semua buku ini?

"Aku tidak tau apakah seleramu sama atau..."

_Srek_

Chu~

"Aku merindukan, Akashi-_kun_."

Wajah gadis itu terlihat memerah. Kedua jemarinya mencengkram kemeja putih lelaki itu. Kepalanya kembali tertunduk. Wajahnya memerah. Tidak memperdulikan bagaimana buku itu jatuh ke bawah. Tepat di kakinya. Sebuah dekapan erat terasa hangat. Kuroko menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik dada bidang lelaki itu. Ciuman singkat yang terasa akan membuatnya pingsan seketika.

Olimpiade IPA yang membuat lelaki di depan nya pergi selama seminggu. Dia jenius, dia hebat. Dia memiliki segalanya yang ingin dimiliki oleh orang lain.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Tetsuya."

Suaranya terdengar. Lebih lembut, Kuroko bahkan menginginkan nada seperti itu kembali keluar dari mulutnya.

Lebih dari itu. Mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih. Hanya saja tersembunyikan dari luar. Akashi tidak ingin bahwa kekasihnya itu dibully, jadi mau tidak mau dia menyembunyikan semuanya. Hampir dua tahun selama mereka jadian, Kuroko bahkan masih pasif dengan hubungan ini. Pernah ia kira bahwa gadis itu tidak memiliki rasa untuknya, tapi ia salah―gadis itu terlalu pemalu untuk mengungkapkan semuanya, dan hal yang tadi―itu membuatnya bahagia.

Kuroko memang menganggap bahwa dunia ini tidak adil.

Kenapa di sekolah ini dia berasa tidak bebas?

Dia tidak boleh mengatakan apapun tentang Akashi, atau itu akan membuatnya diancam. Tidak akan ada yang tau jika pada akhirnya dia akan dibully. Akashi sudah lama mengingatkan ini padanya jika dia memilih untuk berpacaran dengan lelaki itu. Tapi tidak masalah, namun semakin ke sini, dia semakin tidak betah. Ada banyak gosip dengan Akashi yang berterbangan.

"Saat kelulusan sekolah, aku akan mengumumkan semuanya."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Di balik konter, Midorima Shintarou menghela nafas lelah.

"Kenapa Akashi selalu menyuruhku membaca buku yang banyak dalam waktu sehari?" Dia bermonolog sendiri. Melirik di samping kursinya yang terdapat puluhan buku cukup tebal yang dipilihkan oleh Akashi padanya. Entah untuk apa, dia hanya menurut saja.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**End**

* * *

_Saya mungkin akan membuat Prakuelnya nanti :) Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan._


End file.
